In scanning laser projectors, images are projected by scanning laser light into a pattern, with individual pixels generated by modulating light from laser light sources as a scanning mirror scans the modulated light in the pattern. Depth mapping sensors have been developed to generate 3D maps of surfaces, where the 3D maps describe the variations in depth over the surface.
Past attempts to combine scanning laser projectors with depth mapping has been constrained by various limitations. For example, past attempts have been limited to providing depth mapping with specific resolutions. Additionally, past attempts to combine laser projection and depth sensing have been constrained by power limitations.
Furthermore, some previous methods of combing depth mapping and laser projection have had limited flexibility. As such, there remains a need for improved devices to combine scanning laser projectors with depth mapping. And there remains a need for improved devices and methods for depth mapping, and in particular a need for depth mapping and laser projection with improved flexibility.